Sorry
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sara has a pounding head and Nick just won't shut up x


Sorry

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: Heya, me again. I know what you're thinking, 'get on with You Belong With Me, already' and I promise you, I will. But I've decided to take a short break, get some other little pieces out there. Including this one. Enjoy!

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Nick teased, taking a swig of his beer. "I never would have expected to catch you in a place like this."

"Shut up and order me a beer," Sara demanded as she slumped down on a bar stool next to Nick.

"Wow, you look like shit," Nick chuckled and nodded for the barman to add another beer to his tab.

"Jeez, Nick, thanks for the compliment," Sara smirked.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

Sara smiled and took the bottle of beer from the barman's hand.

"So, Sara," Nick attempted to start up a proper conversation after a few minutes of silence between them but failed to think of anything unrelated to work.

"So, Nick," she mimicked him.

"We suck at conversation," Nick laughed, shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "Feel free to jump on at anytime here."

"I just don't want to talk about work, so that narrows our conversation down to 'hey' and 'you look shit'," she sighed.

"Well, you do," Nick smiled. "Can't help but state the obvious."

"At least we've accomplished something," Sara sighed again.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her with a soft voice and enticing eyes. "I've been told I'm not a bad listener."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about work," Sara insisted.

"So this is work related?" he nodded in understanding. Sometimes it was hard to love the job they did.

"Ding-a-ding-ding we have a winner," Sara rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, there's no need to be like that," Nick insisted.

Sara sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. But I really don't want to talk about it. However, I do want to get completely pissed out of my brain."

"Mind if I join you with that one?" Nick asked, requesting another round of beers.

"I'd appreciate the company," she smiled and downed the last of her beer.

After an hour and 2 more beers each they had to seriously concentrate on behaving themselves and acting like grown ups. That was apparently very hard when you're slowly becoming intoxicated with every sip of beer.

"Excuse me a moment while I take a leak," Nick stated as he stood up and walked to the gents.

"Charming," she scoffed under her breath and continued drinking.

It was only then she noticed she had been being watched. Some guy from the other side of the room had been eyeing her up for the past half an hour. Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the man walked over and sat down on the other side of her than Nick had been sat.

"Hey, good looking," he started.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with on the walk over here?" Sara raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"That not win you over?" the guy asked. "Let's start again, shall we?"

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah, you're number," he winked.

"Anything else?" Sara questioned. "'Cause I would just like to enjoy my drink. Alone."

"Come on, let me buy you one then," the mysterious man pressed. "Just one won't kill you."

"I'm fine, thanks," she smiled, nursing the beer bottle in her hands. "I've got this one, I'm good."

"You absolutely sure?" the man asked. "I don't just buy drinks for any girl."

"You're quite the flatterer, I'll give you that. But honestly, I'm fine," Sara insisted, getting rather impatient. "You can go now."

Nick come out the restroom and noticed someone, some man, speaking to Sara. He tried not to be jealous or upset but he couldn't help it. Here she was, supposedly having a good time with him and when nature calls Sara moves on to someone else. Nick had half a mind to walk over and give the guy what for. And then was glad when he had a reason too.

"Look, I really don't need you to buy me a drink, I've got one, and I've had lots already," Sara argued. "Thanks but no thanks.

Nick took this as his moment to demonstrate his dominance. And stand up for Sara, no jerk was going to make any move on Sara if she didn't want him too.

"Are you okay, Sar?" Nick asked, placing his hand on the small of her back. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"No, you weren't gone long enough for me to miss you, if that's any judge of time," she smiled back at him.

"Wanna get out of here? Head back to my place, give us a reason to sleep tonight?" Nick smirked. "Come on, let's get a cab."

Nick held out a hand for Sara to take and she gladly excepted. They walked out of the bar and Nick stuck to his word and called for a taxi. Neither of them noticed the guy who'd made a move on Sara as he sank into his original seat, completely humiliated. How had he not noticed the pretty brunette had company?

"Thanks for that back there," Sara sighed. "You totally saved my ass."

"Nah, I saved his," he smiled.

Sara shrugged and sat on a cold, metal bench, patently waiting for the taxi to come. She could feel the alcohol begin to take effect; her head began to pound and the world around her started to spin. And by the look on Nick's face, he was feeling much the same. Tipsy.

A frustrated Sara sighed audibly and stood up, again. But instead of merely standing there, she started off down the street, heading for home.

"Sar," Nick jogged to catch up with her. "What about the taxi? You have absolutely no patience what so ever."

"I have plenty of patience, when it comes down to waiting for evidence or a suspect to confess, but this, this I have no patience for," she insisted.

"Fine, but you're going the wrong way," Nick informed Sara but she continued down the street, stumbling slightly. "Your apartments the other way."

"You gonna just stand there?" Sara looked back and yelled. "Or are you gonna come and save the damsel before she gets in distress? I hear it's your forte."

Nick sighed as Sara gave him puppy-dog eyes. He couldn't say no to her before, but when she went out of her way to look even more adorable it was a fight not worth starting.

"Sara," he rolled his eyes. "Wait up."

She laughed as he walked purposefully towards her. "Glad you finally decided to join me."

"I can't risk you doing something stupid," Nick explained.

"Aw, you do care," Sara pouted.

"No, I'm a pushover," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you are," Sara nodded, linking her arm with his. "But that's why we love you."

"You love me, huh?"

"You know I do," Sara wiggled her eyebrows.

"So, about sleep tonight…," Nick trailed off, giving Sara a casual wink.

"Watch it, Cowboy," she shook her head, trying not to give him the satisfaction of laughing at him. "You're not getting any of that tonight."

"I can but be optimistic," Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to keep your fingers crossed that you can pick up some easy girl on the way home," Sara smirked.

"Ouch, Sara," Nick held his hand to his chest and feigned pain. "That hurts."

"Yeah, truth does hurt."

"Ouch, again," Nick clutched his heart. "You've got it in for me today."

"Yeah, like you wish you had it _in _me," Sara rolled her eyes.

Nick's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. How could he possibly reply to that?

"Come on, keep walking," she ushered Nick round a corner and down another street.

A further half an hour later and Nick and Sara were walking down a familiar street laughing, giggling, joking and waking up half the street.

"Oh look, what a coincidence," Sara giggled as she pointed to Nick's house just up ahead.

"I hate to say I told you so but I did say you were walking the wrong way back there," Nick stated.

"You didn't exactly stop me, now did you?" she asked.

Nick gazed off sheepishly.

"Anyway, I seem to have walked you home," Sara smiled, as they came to a stop at the end of Nick's driveway.

"Do you want to come in?" Nick asked.

"Why, so you can give me a reason to sleep tonight?" Sara smirked.

"I'm not answering that," he rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come in and get a coffee or something? Help you sober up."

"Hey, I can handle my drink, thank you very much," Sara insisted.

"Yeah, and I'd like to see when you can't," he smiled.

"That a challenge?" Sara questioned. "But if I have to get bladdered so do you, for scientific purposes."

"You're on," Nick nodded. "But I bet you won't remember anything about today come tomorrow morning."

"I bet you I will," she protested.

"Right, so now we have our challenge," Nick smiled as he opened up his front door. "We'll see how much we can remember by the morning after we drink the night away. That sound good?"

"Sounds amazing," Sara chuckled. "I wouldn't want to get drunk out of my mind with anymore else."

"After you," he said, holding my mind with anyone else.

"Aw, even in his tipsy state he's a gentleman," Sara thought and smiled to Nick as she stepped inside his house.

A few hours later:

"I'm gonna go help myself to another beer, want one?"

"No, thanks. And you're not getting another beer. I think you've had enough. You'd best be heading home," Nick decided, putting out his arm to stop her from getting up.

"Kicking me out, are you Nicky?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not kicking you out," he insisted.

"Ah, but you want me to leave and I have no choice in the matter. You're kicking me out," she stated.

"Sure, believe that if you like," Nick rolled his eyes. "But believe it at your own apartment."

"Oh, come on Nick, don't make me leave," Sara begged.

"I'm only thinking of you," Nick insisted.

"Well stop thinking," she smiled, slurring her words slightly. "I don't want to go home. I'm not tired."

"You will be after you've walked home," he smirked.

Nick didn't really like the idea of letting Sara walk home by herself, not in Las Vegas, but unlike her Nick wasn't completely drunk. He still had a few coherent thoughts left, and he thought she would be better at home when she woke up the next morning so she wouldn't take her hangover out on him or so she wouldn't think he just used her.

"Come on, Nicky, don't make me walk home. I want to stay here, with you," she whined, laying lazily on the sofa, her head resting on his lap. "I want you to tire me out."

Sara sat up and looked him in the eye. Neither of them realised who made the first move but before they knew it, Nick was laying on top of Sara and they were engaged in a rather passionate first kiss.

The next morning:

Nick stretched out in his bed; his usual wake up routine. But realised his left arm was underneath something, someone. He opened his eyes to see no other that Sara Sidle laying next to him, naked and asleep. Not good! Nick was temporarily frozen to the spot. It was only as Sara's eyes began to flutter open that it truly sunk in what must have gone on that previous night. And what a night it had been…

"Nick," Sara stated, her voice slightly registering surprise. "Why are you at my apartment?"

"Sar, I'm not at yours, your at mine," he said softly, as if any louder would make him have to face the facts.

"Oh my God!" Sara snapped as she sprang into an upright position, her chest covered up. "Did we…"

"I, um, I, I think so," he stuttered.

"Argh!" she groaned as her head fell into her hands.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Nick tried. "I guess."

Sara looked up and gave him a 'don't even try' glare and attempted to stand up and keep herself covered at the same time. "Don't look at me."

"My eyes are tightly closed," Nick nodded. He might have been tempted, just a smidge, to have a sneaky peek at her but decided it was safer not to risk her catching him ogling her. She was already regretting the previous nights activities, he didn't want to make things worse.

"I'm gonna go find my clothes," she said, completely embarrassed by the situation.

"Wait, Sar," Nick said extending an hand to gently grab her as she tried to walk past him. "Can we talk?"

Sara sighed. "Once we're dressed."

She continued out of the room and into the living room to collect her clothes. She vaguely remembered Nick ripping them off of her the night before. The thought sent a shiver down her spine, and butterflies erupting in her stomach. Sara was so confused.

Nick followed her after pulling on a pair of boxer shorts. Sara was bending over to pick up her jeans when she heard him walk in. She thankfully still had a bed sheet wrapped around her. Nick headed straight for Sara's T-shirt which was just about hanging on to the back of his sofa. But as he moved, so did Sara and their hands touched just as they were both about to pick up the item of clothing.

"Sorry," Nick gulped awkwardly.

Sara nodded and walked out the room and into the bathroom to get changed. Nick moved into the kitchen and got a glass of water for himself and Sara so they could take the appropriate medication for a hangover. Aspirin would do nicely. After taking his, Nick walked through and placed the water and tablets on the coffee table and sat down, waiting for Sara to re-emerge.

When she did, Sara headed straight for the aspirin her eyes fixed to as soon as she'd walked in. After taking them, she sat comfortably, praying for the silence to end, but at the same time not wanting Nick to say anything.

"Do you want something stronger?" Nick asked. "Coffee, maybe?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks," she smiled at him.

"'Kay, sorry," he nodded. "You want something to eat then? I can make us something for breakfast?"

"Honestly, Nick, I'm okay," she smiled again, only a bit wider this time. Her heart melted at how much he cared.

"Right, sorry," Nick smiled sheepishly.

"You've said that already," she said. "A few times now."

"Sorry."

"There you go again," Sara rolled her eyes. "If my head wasn't so sore I'd laugh at you right now."

"Sorry, must learn to not be funny," Nick smirked.

Sara chuckled at him. "So what do you remember?"

"Everything, I think," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "You?"

"Yeah, me too," she nodded. "I guess we both win the challenge."

"I'm sorry," Nick said again.

"You just gonna say that all day?" Sara asked.

"No, sorry," he shook his head. "I just don't want you to be angry."

"I'm angry now 'cause I have a pounding head and you just wont shut up," she sighed. "Do me that, and I wont be angry.

Nick took a deep breath, going to try a different approach. "You know, I'm not really all that sorry."

"Oh really?" Sara raised a curious eyebrow. She'd enjoyed her 30 seconds of silence but knew that that was the end of it.

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose you weren't all that bad a kisser," Sara smirked.

"Really?"

"Like you've not been told before," she rolled her eyes.

"Not by you," he pointed out. "But you know what? I don't think I kissed you enough to tell if you're a good kisser or not."

"Oh, right," Sara nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "And what's your point?"

"Well, I think it would be pretty unfair if I couldn't compliment you on your kissing ability because I never kissed you enough," he explained.

"Ah, so because you forgot?"

"No, I just could use a little reminder," Nick grinned. "My memory needs refreshing."

Sara shook her head and played right into his hands. She leaned in and kissed him, slow and deep, just for a couple of seconds.

"How was that?" she asked when she pulled away.

"See, I'm still not all that sure," Nick sighed.

Sara moved in to kiss Nick again but this time didn't pull apart so quickly or so easily. She really didn't want to. Her stomach filled with butterflies when Nick hung his hands loose round her waist and she found herself sliding her hands up his chest and moving them behind his neck to keep him firmly in place, for just a bit longer.

"So, what about that?" Sara asked breathlessly as they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Yeah, yeah you're not bad," Nick nodded. "Yeah, pretty good."

Sara chuckled slightly as the realisation sank in. "You played me."

"Like a violin," he smirked. "You're not angry, are you?"

"No," Sara shook her head. "Quite the opposite."

Sara took Nick by the hand and guided him back to his bedroom, forgetting all about her pounding head.

Thank you for reading. Again, this is another piece of random fluff that I couldn't shake. Hope it was okay, a bit longer than I expected. I have an idea for a sequel, let me know if you're interested. Review please.


End file.
